Children
by Hattie J Huper
Summary: Lee has disappeared and is feared dead but the culprits are not some crazed gang. Amanda needs to find him before this tangled web of deceit grows more dangerous
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was all panning out exactly as expected. The van pulled up just across the road from Del Floria's. Lee smiled to himself. The Hazel gang were getting sloppy.

Just as the tip off suggested the truck parked at 3pm exactly. If all went well at 3.30pm they would enter Del Floria's carrying a plain brown package. The package would be left on the countertop when the store attendant wasn't looking. Then they would take their leave. Then if all went according to plan the bomb would blow a substantial hole in the little flower shop and make an entrance into the bank beside it. It wasn't a great plan, the vault was bomb proof and the goons hanging around to finish the job were as conspicuous as Cubs at a Lakers game but that was the plan.

Lee chuckled to himself. The Hazel gang were getting very predictable.

He backed into a side alley and took out his pen communicator.

"I'm in position," he spoke clearly.

He replaced the cap on his communicator, his eyes firmly fixed on the van opposite.

Without warning he was knocked to the ground, the communicator skidding out of his hand.

The girls laughed as they picked themselves up. They were no more than school girls indulging in horseplay but somehow all three of them together had managed to knock him off his feet.

"Sorry!" One of the smaller girls came up behind them and tried to help him up.

Lee got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Maybe you could find a park to play in," he told them sternly.

The tallest girl scowled all over her pretty face. "We're fifteen. We don't play."

"You coulda fooled me."

Lee lost interest in them quickly, his eyes reverting back to the van but he soon noticed when the tallest of the girls picked up something from the ground.

Her eyes glistened at the prize. She thought it was an expensive fountain pen.

"Come on, give that back to me," Lee put his hand out for it. "Come on now."

For a moment it looked as though she would comply but then she grinned wickedly at him and began backing away.

"Give him his pen Jessica," the younger girl said.

But instead she took off running, her friends chasing after her, everybody laughing.

For a moment Lee stared after them. He looked down at the youngest girl still standing near him. She started backing away from him trembling all over at the thought of her friends stealing from this grown man.

He pointed a finger at her. "No, stay, STAY."

Lee had cared for various breeds of dog in his time, children, not so much.

She took off running with the rest of them. Lee had no choice but to follow. It was not unknown for enemy forces to hack their computer system and capture the exact frequency of a communicator tracking it's location. For a communicator to fall into the wrong hands, especially if those hands were that of school children. Lee could find himself flipping burgers for the rest of his life.

He limped along after them, having sustained an injury to his knee in the fall. The chase took them to wasteground not far down the road. They headed for an old mansion house, it's owners long since dead.

"Come on, he won't follow us in here," Jessica giggled as she headed inside and made for the dilapidated staircase. Her three friends followed until she began heading up the stairs.

"We're not supposed to go up there," Charlotte frowned.

"Come on, he's nearly here," Jessica shrieked.

Just as Lee came into view outside the three remaining girls ran up the rickety stairs to join their friend.

"Quick come on. I know a back way out of here," Jessica grinned, leading the way.

The others followed cautiously.

Lee gained the top of the stairs and followed their voices. He walked purposefully from room to room, his temper beginning to fray now at this unnecessary waste of time. They turned and shrieked in horror at seeing the man on the same landing they stood on.

"Come on now. You're not in trouble. I just want my pen back." He told them.

He moved forward. There was an almighty crack. The girls screamed as the man literally disappeared down through the floor. As the dust settled they cautiously walked on the creaking boards and peered down through the hole. The youngest girl gasped as on the floor below he lay motionless, his right leg bent at an odd angle.

"Is he dead?" Emily asked, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

"Shut up," Jessica snapped. "We just need to think!"

Natasha spoke for the first time. "Maybe we should get help. We could send Emily for help and we could go down and see to him,"

Jessica shook her head. "He's fine, he's probably fine. No sense getting ourselves into trouble over nothing. We'll go down and apologize."

So carefully they crept across creaking boards, found the stairs and descended to the lower level of the house. Through the dust clouded shadows he could be seen, lying very still, his body at an awkward angle. It was a bad fall. His head had connected with the side of a desk on his way down. Blood poured from a gash on his forehead and pooled on the concrete floor.

Natasha crouched and put out a hand.

"Don't touch him," Jessica shrieked. "You could be touching a corpse."

Natasha shook her head as she lay fingers on his neck.

"He has a pulse."

"Emily, run and get help." Natasha told the youngest girl.

"No!" Jessica caught hold of her before she went to run. "No, let's think on this a minute. It's the start of the summer holidays next week. I'm going to Europe. No. This will cause problems. We'll go to jail."

"You'll go to jail," Charlotte spat out. "You had to steal his pen. You had to."

Jessica slapped her face as she started to shriek at her. Charlotte slapped her back. They both caught hold of each other's hair.

"Stop it, stop it." Natasha yelled at them both.

Suddenly they all looked to Emily who was crouched beside him crying.

"Blood is coming out from his mouth," she whimpered.

"Listen...he'll be fine. He will probably wake up none the wiser as to what happened to him. My brother woke up after falling from a tree and he hadn't a clue what just happened. He will probably wake up and go on home. But if we tell on ourselves you can forget about any holidays we might have. We'll be lucky if we're not sent to some awful borstal school."

Jessica's words had the desired effect. They all looked terrified.

"Come on, we'll prop him up against that wall." Jessica tried to haul him into a sitting position.

"Help me!" She yelled.

Charlotte and Natasha finally moved. Charlotte put her arm under his other arm and Natasha took his legs. They half carried, half dragged him to a bare stone corner which was shrouded in darkness and left him propped up with his back to the wall. Blood still poured from his head wound and trickled down the side of his face. Natasha went to her purse and took out her handkerchief.

"No!" Jessica yelled. "Leave it, they'll know there was someone with him."

Her keen eyes spied something in among the rubbish, she quickly went to it and screwing off the lid she poured alcohol all over him.

"What are you doing?" Natasha cried.

"Do you want everyone to know we were involved?" Jessica told her. "It's no harm for people to think he came by this way himself. It was an accident. He had too much to drink, he fell over. Can happen to anyone."

As she spoke Jessica lifted Lee's head. She loosened his tie and undid the first two buttons of his shirt."

"She has a point," Charlotte agreed, though her voice was shaking. "He got drunk and he fell. It could happen to anyone."

"There now," Jessica got back up. "He'll be found in no time. Come on we'll be late for dinner. Charlotte, you're staying the night at my house aren't you?"

"I guess,"

Jessica stirred her two friends towards the door. It was a minute before they realized that Emily wasn't with them.

She was still standing looking at the man slumped in the darkest corner.

"Poor Emily, she's traumatized." Jessica told the others. "Wait here a minute will you."

She went to the younger girl. Emily gasped as she took hold of her by her school tie.

"You breathe a word of this to anyone and you will be put away for the rest of your life and never see your mama and poppa again, now do you want that to happen?"

The youngest girl shook her head, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

"Pull yourself together then," Jessica growled.

~o~

At first Billy was annoyed.

There was no problem, they had apprehended the felons and diffused the situation, but Lee had missed his cue.

At first he was annoyed thinking Lee had gotten distracted or decided to change the plan without telling anyone but as day turned to evening and shutters began to come down on the stores all around them Billy began to realize that something was very wrong. Where was Lee?.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jessica couldn't sleep. The thought of that injured man in the derelict house was just too much for her.

She gently closed her back door and set off with a satchel under her arm just as the first fiery streaks of sunlight crept over the quite suburban street.

Her heart was full with dread as she walked along. If her parents found out she surely wouldn't be getting that car for her birthday next month. Why did these things always seem to happen to her.

The street was deserted save for one man walking hurriedly in the opposite direction. He was handsome, any other day she would have given him a second glance but she definitely had other more pressing matters on her mind.

He was still there where they had left him, but he was now awake. He looked at her through dazed, unfocused eyes.

"Don't look at me?" she snapped.

After a moment she went to her bag and pulled out a handkerchief. He winced in pain as she took the handkerchief and covered his eyes tying a knot at the back.

She went to her bag again and took out a length of rope. She put his wrists together and began tying him up. He wasn't going to like what was coming next and she didn't want him lashing out at her.

"Please, do you have water," he asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Be quiet," she hissed. "You need to be somewhere where you're not seen. Children come to play here sometimes."

She turned frightened eyes on the entrance as if she would see them there now.

Lee grimaced as she took hold of his legs. "Please, don't."

But she dragged him across the floor by his legs even if one of them was broken. With strength born of desperation she dragged him past the staircase to a little door at the side.

She opened the door wide and carefully she sat him up and pushed him through. She then let him tumble down the stone steps to the basement. He lay on the bottom step biting his lower lip against the searing, stabbing pain shooting up from his leg.

"Leave me," he cried out hoarsely as she took hold again.

"I'm going to make you more comfortable now," she told him.

She put hands under his arms and dragged him to a far corner. Once there she took hold of his shirt and pulled him sitting upright. Sweat glistened on his face and neck as he struggled against the pain.

Never show the enemy that they have you on the ropes. Don't give them that satisfaction. He told himself.

He struggled to control his breathing as the pain began to ease to a more manageable level.

"I suppose it's pointless to ask how long you intend to keep me here," he asked.

"I don't know, you'll be found soon enough I expect. I don't know," she shrugged.

"That was a cryptic answer," Lee's voice was beginning to slur.

He was expecting the boys in any minute. The welcoming committee. Broken bones mean nothing to trained thugs, they take pleasure in twisting broken arms and making you cry out. Lee wished above anything that this ninny would push off so he could mentally prepare himself for it.

"Right I'm going to go. At least it's cooler down here. That's why I brought you down here, so that you'd be more comfortable." She told him.

"I'm not a bad person, you followed us and fell through the roof. That's hardly my fault. You shouldn't have followed us."

He hadn't a clue of what she was talking about.

"I'm going to go. Don't look at me, look the other way."

She put a hand to his cheek and put him facing away from her, then she removed the blindfold.

"I probably won't be back," she said as she got up from the dusty ground.

"You'll be fine here, someone will find you eventually I'm sure."

She went to leave but turned and saw that he was looking straight at her.

"Stop looking at me," she yelled.

He cowered a little as she approached but she only kicked dust up in his direction.

"I told you not to look at me."

Lee looked instead at his tied hands.

"That's better. I don't want to have to put the blindfold back on. That wouldn't be fair."

He nodded compliance.

"Right well good bye then," she turned on her heel and walked back up the steps. She closed the door after her frowning as there was no key in the lock. After a moment she found a pile of discarded planks of timber. She propped them up against the door to shield its existence.

She walked back home then breathing a little easier. There was nothing on the local news about a missing man, perhaps he has no family. No one to miss him. It was only when she got back to her room did she realize her mistake. He was supposed to be a drunk who wandered in there and had a nasty accident. That wasn't a workable story if his hands were tied and the door is concealed behind planks of wood. She pulled a face at her own stupidity.

Charlotte lifted her tossed head from the pillow.

"You went to see him, didn't you. Is he ok?"

"He was gone."

"He was gone?" Charlotte sat up.

"Yeah there were footprints leading to the doorway,"

Charlotte smiled in relief. "He can't be too badly off if he's able to walk."

"That's what I thought," Jessica said as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror and ran a hand through her hair.

~o~

Amanda was frustrated and more than a little irritable. She had been scouring the surrounding neighborhood all night and had turned up exactly nothing. She had been organizing a more extensive search when she got the call to return to headquarters. Why Billy wanted to see her in person she couldn't fathom. Couldn't it be said over the phone.

Billy turned from the window as the young woman entered.

"What news Amanda?"

"Nothing sir. We've gone door to door, searched every out house and garden. Nothing,"

Amanda ran a hand through her mass of tangled hair. Now she was sitting down for the first time today exhaustion was beginning to take hold.

"We will have to dismiss your theory that he is somewhere in the surrounding area Amanda. His communicator may have been lost in a scuffle. You haven't recovered it have you?"

"No sir, and it's still giving off a feint signal. It's still somewhere in this immediate vicinity."

"Nevertheless we will need to move the search further a field. The idea of members of The Hazel gang holding up in one of these surrounding terraced houses is somewhat ludicrous."

"Yes sir," Amanda nodded.

Billy gave her a long look.

"Grimes and Bakerfield have taken over for today that will give you ample opportunity to go home and consider possible scenarios. Be thinking about who could possibly hold a grudge against Mr Stetson. There were three men on lookout yesterday afternoon. He was the only one targeted, why."

"But sir I'd do much better..."

"I am not accustomed to my orders being questioned Mrs King. You are to go home and report back here first thing tomorrow morning."

"There was a club on the east side..."

"Amanda I shall have a call put through to your house in less than an hour. I will expect you to be there,"

Amanda said nothing but looked as though there was a storm raging behind her dark eyes. Billy went to her and put a hand to her shoulder.

"Rest Amanda, you can visit that club tomorrow. You're no good to anyone when you've been on your feet for as long as you have.

The young agent nodded, letting out a shaky breath. She had to agree with her boss but doubted very much she would get much sleep.

~o~

With one leg he managed to slide himself up the stone wall. He stood for a moment trying to breathe through the pain. Once he felt he was steady he dragged his leg after him, using the wall to keep himself upright. He had managed to untie his hands biting on the knot with his teeth. He soon learnt that his wrist was also broken.

He leaned in the far corner and struggled with his pants but eventually he managed to go. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of soiling himself regardless of how painful and awkward it was. The relief of that was wonderful. He had been holding it forever. He turned to head back but lost balance on his one leg and landed with a smack on the stone floor. He lay trembling as fresh waves of pain washed over him. He tried to raise himself but darkness clouded in like a shroud and he slumped to unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blessed water ran over his cracked lips. At first he thought he had been dreaming but another draught was given. It ran into his mouth and down his chin. It ran over his throat and felt like heaven.

He opened his eyes with some apprehension expecting to see an experienced torturer, trained in the art of interrogation. Instead he saw a small soft face with big eyes staring back at him. Was this a trick. She put something into his hand.

"What is it?" he asked.

She leaned closer to him.

"What is it?" he asked again, as loud as he could manage.

"It's a cheese sandwich. It's all I could get. Mother wants the ham for a picnic on Sunday."

He eyed her suspiciously. She was very young looking, but he knew in this game never to trust appearances. He knew of a trained assassin of 26 years. She could easily pass for a ten year old.

"Eat," she gestured.

He looked at her with uncertainty.

"Sorry...eat please," She corrected herself.

Lee took it up to his face and sniffed at it. There was no chemical smell, not even a slight one.

"It's cheese and cucumber with some mayonnaise. I didn't know if you would like cucumber but vegetables are good for you. But you can take the cucumber out if you don't like it. I don't mind."

Lee decided to chance it. He took a bite and it tasted so good he followed with two larger bites. He couldn't remember when he had eaten last.

Emily scowled at his manners.

As he ate she spied something on the ground beside him. It was a little card. She picked it up and read the back of it.

"How did you get down here. We left...I mean, you were upstairs." She asked as she pocketed the card.

Lee didn't answer. Apart from anything, he didn't know. He was wolfing down the food anxious that this agent might tare it away from him. That happened before. They leave you hungry and then give you food only to pull it away from you once you start enjoying it. Not so much an interrogation technique, more just the people guarding you being assholes for the sake of it.

Emily crouched near him but stayed well back. He was a little scary. His face was growing dark with bristles and a streak of blood had dried into the side of his face. Now he was awake she did not want to venture near enough to wipe that blood off.

"What division are you with?" He was asking. "You can tell your people that killing me will benefit you nothing. You have to know the Hazel gang are finished. We are on to you. We've followed your every move."

He was slurring his words and talking nonsense. Emily bit her bottom lip.

"I have to go. Jessica would go crazy if she knew I was here. Jessica is strange. She came to my sisters birthday party last year. She killed our hamster. She said it was an accident, she didn't mean to hold it so tight but it was strange."

When he didn't respond Emily gave up trying to talk with him. His eyes were closing again. She took the rug she had brought with her and covered him with it. She screwed the cap back on the water bottle and left it down beside him along with the second sandwich and a candy bar. Then she got back up and stood staring at him. It was past five o clock, she'd have to go home for her tea. For a moment she imagined telling mother about the strange man in the basement. The thoughts of it made her wince. Could she speak to Pearl. Their housekeeper was a jolly sort, always baking cookies in the kitchen, always ready to listen. Emily often found she could speak more openly to her than to her parents. Natasha would kill her though. Her older sister had sworn her to secrecy.

She moved reluctantly towards the steps and started walking carefully up to the ground floor. On the top step she looked back. He was so still and quiet it sent a shiver through her. She came out and closed the little door after her. She looked again at the planks that had covered the door and the drag marks on the floor. In her heart she knew who had done that but she didn't not want to imagine it.

~o~

He grinned all over his face and sat back in his chair.

"You got nothin on me. My lawyer will be here any minute and I'll be home and free. This ain't no police station. You can't hold me here."

"That is where you are wrong Mr Ferns. Unlike a police station we can hold you here indefinitely. You could find yourself here for a very long time," Amanda told him as she paced the interrogation room.

"It's a very simple thing, you tell us where Agent Stetson is being held and we cut you a deal. You could be doing your time in one of the more open facilities."

"I ain't got nothin to say momma. Being how it's Scarecrow he could be anywhere. More likely they have him cut up into tiny pieces already and they're feeding him to our security dogs," He chuckled to himself and took a big bite on the doughnut he was given.

Amanda lost it. She lunged at him taking his cup of coffee in hand and throwing it in his face.

"You fuckin bitch!" He yelled, jumping to his feet.

The door to the interrogation room was flung open and two guards entered followed by Billy.

The guards stood over him until he sat back down.

"You see what she did? That was hot, she burnt me man. My face is burnt."

"That coffee wasn't hot, sit your ass down," Billy told him. "Trueman, please get Mr Ferns here another cup of coffee."

Billy then turned to Amanda.

"Amanda, I'd like to see you in my office."

Once the door was closed behind them he began.

"Sit Amanda."

"If it's all the same to you sir I'd prefer to stand."

She stood by the filing cabinet with arms folded across herself as if warding off the cold.

"That was quite a display in there."

"Other people use tactics like that in interrogation sessions," Amanda said.

"Not in this department. What if that coffee was hot?"

"It wasn't though."

"That's not the point Amanda. I saw you through the observation window, you weren't in a mind to care if it was hot. You lost your temper."

Amanda blushed and could think of no response.

"How long have you been with us Amanda?"

"Six months," She mumbled.

"Exactly, six months. That is not a long time in this business. Amanda...there is some mandatory training that needs to be done by every agent. With Lee away you are without partner. I think now would be a good time for you to start in on that training."

Amanda looked horrified.

"But sir, you can't take me off the case, please. I must find Lee. It's what he would do if I were missing."

"No he wouldn't Amanda because if the situation were reversed he would be taken off the case too. You're too close to it Amanda. Frustration and tension takes the edge off your reasoning and that could prove dangerous for you on the field. No, I've made up my mind. Tomorrow morning you can report to the HR department. I'll ask Kevin Tomb to expect you. They started classes last week for new recruits, he'll give you a starter pack and your timetable for the next two weeks."

Amanda was incensed.

"Ferns is a leading member of the Hazel gang. He sits here with coffee and doughnuts despite the fact that one of our agents has been missing for two days. Is this how we treat kidnappers and murderers?"

She was yelling now. She stopped herself and took a breath, trying to calm her fractured nerves.

"Please...Billy," Amanda stumbled desperately. "I won't lose control. I won't do anything without consulting you first. Please Billy, don't take me off this case."

"Leave it to us Amanda." Billy told her gently. "You're in no fit state right now. I'll keep you posted on all developments."

Amanda left the building two hours early that day. The sun was still high in the sky as she made for her car. She had fucked it and she knew it. She had shown herself to be an emotional erratic idiot, a house wife in over her head. Ever since the meeting with Billy she had felt a lump in her throat and that all too familiar sting in the back of her eyes. Now in the privacy of her own car she gave way and laying her head on the steering wheel she allowed the tears to fall. She couldn't think past the scenes in her head. The dreadful scenarios of torture played out in her thoughts making her increasingly desperate. Billy was right. How could she help find him when his loss was driving her to madness. She sobbed and shook her head as tears continued to streak down her face. All at once she took her head up from the steering wheel and wiping her eyes she looked out. Across the road there was a little girl. She was wearing the blazer of a posh, affluent local school. She was just standing, staring up at their building.

Without knowing why Amanda closed the car door after her and moved to cross the road. The child saw her. She turned and walked away.

Amanda watched as the child walked keenly away, crossing the road and entering a candy store. She considered following but why would she do that. After a moment she headed back towards her car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She bought the best candy she could afford. A half pound of the large mint flavored ones covered in chocolate. She opened the paper bag and popped one into her mouth but alas her sickened stomach couldn't enjoy it.

The rest of the candy she put in her satchel. He would enjoy it when he was feeling better. In a couple of days he would be sitting up and she would give him the candy and some clothes from her fathers closet and he would be ok and go home. He would be ok. She nodded to herself trying to make it certain. She had tried to talk to Natasha but Natasha went pale and told her to shut up. Natasha lies on her bed and turns her face to the wall. Emily grimaced as she thought of Natasha. She needed her big sister.

All day in school she had told herself that he would enjoy the candy. He would be sitting up and looking well like Natasha did after her appendix. He would be well.

Emily wasn't paying attention. She slammed right into the bigger girl knocking her books to the floor.

"Sorry," Emily bent to pick up the books.

"That's ok," Jessica smiled. She stood and watched as Emily picked up all the books and handed them up to her.

"Don't worry about it Emily. Do it again and I'll have to shoot you."

Emily tried to smile as she made to walk away.

"No, I'm sorry I'm only kidding."Jessica smiled, slipping her arm through the younger girls.

"I only say that because daddy has given me one of my birthday presents early. Do you want to see it?" Jessica asked.

"Ok," Emily nodded.

With an even bigger smile Jessica led the younger girl to her locker and opened it. With a feint smile of her own Emily peered in. Her smile quickly vanished. There nestled within her sweater and books was a small pearl handled gun.

"Why...why do you need that?" Emily asked, turning a little pale.

Jessica shrugged. "Protection mostly. It's always good to have a gun."

Emily nodded. She didn't know what to say.

Jessica shut her locker. She bent low to speak in Emily's ear.

"You haven't told anyone our secret have you," She asked.

Emily shook her head.

"No, of course not." She managed to choke out.

"Good, he's gone anyway. I've been back there since. He's gone so there's no need for us to mention it again is there."

Again Emily shook her head.

Jessica smiled broadly. "You can hang with us after school if you want Emily. We're going to the bowling ally. Natasha is coming,"

Emily tried to return the smile. "Thanks but I've got to study. Exams are next week and I haven't opened a book yet."

Jessica nodded putting a hand to her shoulder.

"I know what you mean, I have to start soon too. Just remember that we're friends Emily. If you ever want to talk about anything you can talk to me. Friends stick together don't they."

Emily nodded. Jessica was being nice but it made Emily feel uncomfortable. Strangely she couldn't stop thinking about the gun.

~o~

She stopped off to get a few things at home. During one of their many stilted conversations he mentioned that he liked thriller novels and stuff by William Shakespeare. She raided the old book shelf by their front door and found a book of poetry and a spy novel her father had liked reading. She judged all grown up men to be the same and he'd probably enjoy reading it too.

It was a cold day and so she brought an extra blanket, sneaking out of the house so no one would ask her questions. Nobody ever did anyway. Father was away a lot and mother only ever commented if she got behind in her piano work.

As she descended the stairs her heart ran cold. She ran her torch into the now familiar corner and noted the slumped, very still form lying on his side. She went close and crouched beside him putting her bag down next to her.

"No, you need the blankets, it's cold down here." She told him, as she tried to put them back around him.

He tried to ward her off with his hand.

"Too hot," he said between breaths. "Please..."

Strands of damp hair were stuck to the sides of his face. He looked very hot. Emily bit her lip. Standing up she leaned over and pulled him into a sitting position. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and poured water onto it. She put it to his mouth like she'd seen on a western movie. Most of it ran down his chin but he took some in. She used the handkerchief to clean his face. She could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Please open your eyes...I have a chicken sandwich for you. Remember you said you liked chicken." She held the sandwich up to his face.

"There isn't enough transport... helicopters. There's too many casualties... women, children."

Lee ranted away desperately, caught up in a nightmare from another time.

"Sent more medics...we can... only do so much. There's too many. There's children here...please."

She caught hold of his hand as he began to trash about.

"There's no children. There's only me and I'm thirteen. Please stop."

He did stop but he looked straight at her with eyes wild with fever.

"Is she here?" He asked. "Please don't hurt Amanda, beg you...don't..."

She put him lying on his side and did her best to clean the perspiration from his face and neck as he continued to mumble incoherently.

~o~

Amanda was trying very hard to obey the rules and leave the investigation to the more senior agents but she was walking around in a daze. She had to send her mother off with the children to a campsite. It was such a stupid idea but she couldn't cope at home. Apparently though, a fair had opened beside the campsite and the boys were having a ball. Maybe she could talk to Billy, maybe she could...

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts. Mary sitting at the desk beside her had nudged her and their instructor was waiting for an answer.

"I was just wondering Mrs King, what is your feeling on guns. Don't worry I'm not picking on you. I'm asking everyone."

He was holding a model of a 747 assault rifle as he spoke.

"Eh...could you come back to me?" Amanda asked.

"Of course," he smiled.

Before he could ask anyone else Gina the twenty year old youngest recruit spoke up.

"I don't agree with guns and I'll never use one. They're the invention of the devil. I don't believe there's any need for guns or war or people dying needlessly. If all the leaders of the world sat around a table and had a frank open discussion there would be no need for guns or war."

Gina's response for a moment took Amanda from the storm in her head. She wondered vaguely what Gina was doing here. She didn't much like guns herself in the usual sense but in this game they were essential.

"It's exciting isn't it." Mary nudged her again. Mary liked to nudge people. "I can't wait to get into the real espionage."

"Espionage," Amanda repeated slowly.

"Yeah, you know like...have you ever read She Caught The Killer by Vera Lovelace. This woman is living her life normally until she witnesses this man being killed in a glass elevator going upwards. No one believes her except this one detective."

"Must read that," Amanda muttered as she tried to focus on the lecture.

Mary nudged her.

"I'll lend it to you. I have all Vera Lovelace's work. Another good one is To Love a Spy. She falls in love with this man, well no she hates him at first but then she finds out that he's being chased by these Russian people..."

Amanda tuned out. This wasn't even proper training. It was for people considering a career at the agency. If they made it through the long process here they would most likely end up in the clerical office putting stamps on envelopes.

Twice agents had come to Amanda asking questions about previous cases. Did they blame Lee for their arrest. Did they have any particular hatred for Lee that she could see. Did she have any ideas herself based on previous cases.

She could tell they were grasping at straws. Lee was missing nearly a week now and the trail had gone cold.

Amanda decided she was going to have to talk to Billy. As rattled as she was she was determined to get back on the case. She had to find Lee. She nodded to herself as she took her keys from her handbag and headed for her car. There was no other course of action that made sense.

Amanda stopped. For a moment she studied the pale little face and the rumpled school uniform. The child stood like a ghost looking up at the building as the world seemed to move around her. Slowly Amanda approached.

"Are you ok?" She asked gently.

The young girl nearly jumped out of her skin. Amanda's keen eye spotted it as the child pocketed the little card.

"I work there, can I help you?" She smiled.

The young girl shook her head and backed away.

"No, no thank you."

Without knowing why Amanda put a hand to her shoulder.

"I have two boys about your age. I know when someone needs a friend." She said awkwardly. "Why don't we..."

"Amanda, Amanda."

Amanda looked up to see Mary barreling towards her through the traffic.

"Amanda, since it's the end of our first week we were going to head to the bistro across the street and share a pizza. It could be a weekly thing. It'll be fun. Are you in?"

Amanda looked on as the little blue blazer jacket disappeared through the crowd. She considered calling out to her.

"Amanda what's wrong. Amanda are you ok? I know Amanda it's been a long week and there was lots to take in. What you need is a pizza and a generous glass of house wine."

Mary took hold and stirred Amanda towards the others waiting on the sidewalk. As a troop they walked towards the bistro. Amanda turned, her eyes scanned in every direction but the child was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amanda eyed the man sitting across the table. She only saw him once before and once was enough. Two leggy blonds looked back at her with empty smiles. One was sitting on the table, the other was sitting on his lap. He pushed her off without looking at her and he leaned forward crossing his hands in front of him.

"How did you even get in here." he asked.

"I came through the night club entrance, there's no one at the door at this hour."

Rodriguez gave a sideways look at one of his men.

"Ok," he went on, "what do you want?"

"I know about Lee, I know you picked him up. Just let him go and that will be an end to it." she said, trying to be brave but clutching her handbag as if it were a life line.

Rodriguez laughed showing more gold teeth than she cared to see.

"So your little boyfriend is missing. You know, you're cute Amanda. If I had more time I'd do something about that, as it is I'm very busy. I'll get one of my men to drop you home."

Amanda could tell he knew nothing about Lee's disappearance. Rodriguez would tell her, he wasn't afraid of the law and he certainly wasn't afraid of her.

"I can see myself home." she said, her voice heavy with emotion as she swiped at a single tear.

"I insist, there's a lot of skanger dudes in this neighborhood."

The men standing around his desk chuckled.

"And most of them work for me." he grinned. "Bring the lady home."

One of the larger door men took her arm and began leading her out.

"Oh and Amanda," Rodriguez called out. "If I see him I'll be sure to send him right home to you."

This was met with more laughter.

~o~

Jessica knew it would happen, it was on the cards. There was always talk but why now, damn it why now. At first she was happy at the news. If they tore down the old house, what harm. If he was still there he would be buried underneath. But as she sat with her parents watching a piece on the news about a down and out found dead In a dumpster, a terrible thought came to her. It sent a cold hand of dread creeping around her heart. They would search the house first to make sure there were no down and outs within. They would search the house and find him.

This thought spurred her to nervous action. She got up early the next morning and headed for the house. She hadn't been back there since the day she put the man in the seller. Since then she had made a determined effort to put the whole matter out of her head. Nervous energy spurred her on now as she scampered through the wasteland towards the house.

Her heart about stopped as she spotted the lone figure slumped in the corner. Even worse as she stepped quietly down the stairs his face moved in the darkness and he turned to look at her. His dark eyes went to the small gun in her left hand.

"I didn't expect to see you still here. Didn't anyone, I mean I would have expected..."

Before Lee could answer she primed the gun and pointed it at his head.

He could hear her ragged nervous breaths from where he sat.

She stood there just holding the gun. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to pull the trigger. He remained where he was just looking back at her. Finally with a cry of frustration she threw her hand back and hurled the gun at the wall. Lee jumped slightly as it skidded into the wall near his head. He looked back at her again. A confused expression on his grime streaked face.

~o~

Two hours later Emily arrived. She brought more books for him and food. She was heartily glad to note that his fever had abated. She had stayed as long as she could the previous night, he had thrashed about for hours muttering about something that happened years ago. He thought he was being tortured or something. Emily had sat with her knees up to her chest and just watched him. She was scared. But now he no longer had sweat on his face and he could talk normally again.

"Are you feeling better now?"

He nodded with a small smile. He reminded Emily very much of a teacher she once had a crush on. But this wasn't a time for such nonsense. She would have to tell someone about him. She kept telling this man he could leave, go back to his home and his family but he stared back at her as if he didn't understand. Perhaps it was the bump on his head muddling things up for him.

"Here I brought you a chicken sandwich, you like chicken remember."

He took the sandwich in his hand and just looked at it."

"No, eat it. Come on, you need your strength."

Emily suddenly turned and stared up at the door as light flickered in the room upstairs.

"We have to move, come on." she tried to take hold of Lee but he just went on eating oblivious to all around him.

Seconds later Emily stared in horror as two figures came through the door and began walking carefully down the rotted wooden steps.

She then let out a sigh of relief as she saw it was Jessica from school. But there was a man with her.

"This is my father," Jessica told her. "He has come to help."

Jessica's father shone a torch in Lee's eyes making him wince and shield his face.

"He has a headache sir." Emily told him quietly.

"He's down here." he yelled up.

Moments later two large men came to the door and walked down the steps. One of them cursed loudly as his foot went through the rotten wood.

With fearful eyes Emily looked to Lee.

"We're going to help him." Jessica's father said. But there was no trace of compassion in his voice.

"You can head off now, we're going to take him to a hospital."

"Are you really?" Emily asked, she wanted to believe it.

"Of course they are." Jessica smiled putting a hand to Emily's arm. "Father is so cross with me, I'm grounded for a month but at least we helped him Emily. We both helped him."

Emily was listening but she watched as Jessica's father and the other men manhandled Lee.

"Come on, get up." They took an arm each and took hold of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. Lee cried out in pain and stood awkwardly on one foot.

"His leg is hurt." Emily told them urgently.

As the two men held him upright Jessica's father ran hands down his right leg.

"Jesus, yeah this leg is broken. There's a lump sticking out. Fuck it. Bring him, come on."

Emily watched anxiously as the two large men began dragging him across the floor.

Jessica stood with her Father. The man smiled down at her.

"You were a good girl to look after him Emma."

"Emily," Jessica corrected.

"Emily... don't worry I won't tell your parents, I know how much trouble you'll be in if they find out about this. The police would have to be involved too."

Emily went red and looked uncomfortable.

"Don't worry kid. It's our secret. I'll make sure he's patched up and on his way."

"He likes bread and butter for breakfast and he likes chicken. Will you tell the hospital?"

Jessica's father smiled broadly.

"Of course I will."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They dragged him through the door and dumped him down in the first available seat. Lee grimaced in pain gritting his teeth as his broken shin throbbed with pain.

"Larry put that leg up on another chair." Tony said.

Larry dragged a chair over and put Lee's broken limb up on it.

With shaky hands Tony lit a cigarette and paced the floor of his pristine, large, beautifully furnished office.

"The little bitch only told me this mornin. He's been shacked up in that basement for a week and a half and I only find out this mornin. He could have died. She could have gone to juvenile hall."

Lee reached over and picked up the receiver of the phone. One of Tony's brothers took it from him and replaced it.

"An old friend of mine runs a retirement home, we could take him there." Marv suggested. He had worked for Tony for just six months and was ever eager to please him. But Tony scowled at the idea. People would talk, the staff might question him.

"And find exactly what?" Marv grinned.

He looked at Lee.

"Hay, hay look at me." he barked at him.

Lee slowly turned towards him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Lee frowned as he thought about the question.

"Lee," he said at last.

"Where do you come from Lee?" Tony asked.

Lee thought again. He was getting a headache and was beginning to feel sick again.

Eventually he looked to Marv and shook his head.

"That's ok buddy." Marv grinned as he reached over and patted his arm.

Marv turned to Tony. "We could hand him over to my cousin. He'll get him juiced up and leave him on a street corner, make it look like he's been on a drugs bender this whole time."

A light went on in Tony's head.

"That could work, that could actually work. Take his wallet."

Larry went to Lee and searching in his pockets he pulled out his wallet and skidded it across the desk.

Tony took a ragged breath as he went through it. "It doesn't exactly say where he works or lives or anything. He has money and credit cards, Drivers license…."

Tony could see from the license that the man's name was Lee Stetson but he didn't say it out loud. He was careful not to have Lee learn his last name.

Tony looked back at Lee.

"Even with that stubble on his chin he still looks like a pretty boy, he doesn't look like someone who would do drugs." he said.

Marv nodded. "My cousin Deek will take care of that. Do we have money to pay him?"

Tony nodded. "I'll give him my Mercedes if I have to, whatever he wants."

~o~

Tommy Burke looked back at her with irritated confusion written all over his face.

"Fat Tone was on the phone to me last week. He told me all about this Mrs. King. But I had to see it for myself. You think you can just walk into an operation like this and hide in the wings. What are you doing?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm looking for my partner," she answered, her voice tinged with extreme tiredness.

"Yeah I get that, but you think if I had him he'd be hidden out in my warehouse?"

Amanda was about to answer when the door of Tommy Burkes office burst open. Two large members of his security team came in and stood each side of Amanda's chair.

"Sir, will we take care of the lady?" the largest one asked.

Tommy looked at Amanda. She looked back at him with a neutral look he couldn't quite read.

Tommy sat back in his chair.

"No, get out. Send Clancy in with some coffee and doughnuts." He muttered waving them away.

Once the door was closed he went on.

"You need to take care of yourself. You're working with that Stetson bum. I don't let my girls work for me unless they're typing up a letter."

Amanda hadn't the energy for a woman's equality conversation, she still had a splitting headache from the sleepless night she'd had.

"He's not a bum," she whispered instead.

With a weary sigh Tommy went to a drawer and fishing out a Kleenex he handed it to her.

She muttered her thanks as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

Minutes later Clancy arrived with a silver service. Tommy Burke and Amanda were in deep conversation.

"You know you're right, my maw used to beat me with sticks it never did me any good. It just makes you mad and teaches you nothing."

"If you slap a child you only teach them resentment, they don't learn anything positive. I sit my boys down and explain to them why I am disappointed in their behavior. You can talk to a child like that."

"I may try that with my Vincent. You know he shows his mother no respect and no amount of time with the belt seems to help."

"You need to show Vincent how his behavior affects his mother."

"I don't know how that will work Mrs. King. She would just start laughing. She's my second wife and only 23 years old, four years older than Vincent."

"Oh," Amanda nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. You see how we have talked here; I couldn't have a conversation like that with her. She just wants money for a new purse. She has loads of purses. How many purses does a girl need?"

Amanda shrugged with a small smile.

"I'll get one of my men to drop you home," Tommy reached over and pressed a button on his desk.

"If I see that Stetson bum I'll be talking to him about how he treats women. You don't have your lady out at this hour of the night searching for you."

"If you see him will you tell him I'm looking for him?" she asked.

He gave her a long look.

"Mrs. King, he is a wanted man among most of my associates. If he's missing this length most likely he is in a freezer somewhere or under concrete about to be covered over by a new building structure."

He leaned forward and pointed to her. "Now lady, take my advice, forget about him. Go on with your life. One of these days you'll knock on the wrong door and someone will drop you and your kids will have no mommy."

Amanda jumped as the door behind her opened and a large man in a black suit entered.

"Mason, take the lady home. Stay until she is safely through her own front door."

"Yes sir,"

Amanda froze slightly as the large man took her gently by the arm and escorted her out of his bosses office.

~o~

Deek looked him up and down. He grinned at the men in front of him as if they had given him a prize.

"Yeah I could work with this. He's classy looking. I like that suit. I may use that myself."

He looked to Lee's jacket to find a label.

"No," Tony told him firmly. "The suit will have to be burned. I'm sure you have some old clothes around here he could wear."

Deek nodded, he couldn't wipe the enthusiastic smile from his face. The druggies he had on his staff were all known at the local stores and were often picked up. This guy looked classy, he had good hair and white teeth.

"Can you juice him up? Get him strung out on gear." Marv asked.

"Say what? I don't do that. They come to me fucked up and I give them a bed in one of my trailers. You expect me to get him hooked?"

"You will be paid 10,000 dollars, 4,000 to start with and the balance when he is on the street."

Tony explained all to Deek.

Deek was a greasy two bit gangster, a crook from an early age. Their proposed exploitation of this vulnerable man was nothing on him. He just needed to work out the logistics of it.

Eventually he nodded his approval. "Let's see the money."

Marv took out a briefcase and snapped it open.

Deek peered in. "Okay, I'll take care of him. Is there anything else I should know."

Marv nodded. "It would help if you had someone here could perform operations. He's got a busted leg."

Deek smiled. "Ah you didn't tell me you were giving me damaged merchandise."

Tony went to speak but Deek waved him away.

"Don't worry about it. I have a few ex med students on my staff can take care of that. I'll get them to take a look at it and then I'll get him started on the stuff."

"So we have a deal then," Tony asked holding out a hand.

Deek shook it. "Yeah no sweat. He won't know his own mother by the time I'm done with him."

With a brief smile they turned to leave his dingy, cramped office. Lee watched them go and watched the door once it closed after them.

"Well looks like you're with me." Deek grinned. "What's your name?"

Deek stepped closer and went through his pockets as he spoke.

"Lee,"

"Lee is it." Deek looked him up and down. "I do like that suit, I'll have to give you something else to wear. I'd say that suit will clean right up."

Deek stepped out of his prefab office and looking across the filthy yard he called to his henchman.

"Gerry,"

Seconds later a large man stepped into the office blocking out the light from outside.

"Take him to trailer three. Get him a blanket to sleep on. Take that suit off of him and get him something else to wear."

Gerry took hold and pulled Lee with him until Lee stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Oh yeah, he's got a busted leg. Tell Max I want to see him. He'll have to fix that leg up."

Gerry hauled him up from the ground and dragged him out of the office, down the steps and across the yard to the trailers parked beyond.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lee had no idea what was going on. He had slept overnight in a cramped caravan along with five other people. They were all as high as kites and communicated very little with him. They smoked heroine in tinfoil shoots and lay back in their own little worlds. One young girl in her late teens kept prodding him and muttering to him. Sometimes she would cry, he didn't know if she were crying or laughing half the time. Finally she cuddled beside him and fell asleep.

He couldn't think past the constant headache and the throbbing ache in his leg. He longed for friendly people. He missed the little girl who gave him books and chicken sandwiches. All he knew was that he was scared now. They yelled a lot and pushed him around. Whenever he slept he would dream of this woman. She was nice. They were in a park together and she bought him a hot dog. His mind would constantly go to that picture, the woman with the hot dog.

The door to the trailer suddenly burst open. Two large men entered. The others in the trailer groaned and whimpered and tried to move away as they pushed their way in and complained about the mess.

They kicked out at the drug addicts sending them into corners, shielding their faces. The two men took hold of Lee and hauled him up.

"Come on, its time for your surgery fella." One said as he took hold of Lee's jacket and began dragging him out.

Once outside one man put his arms around Lee's middle catching hold of his hands while the other took his legs. They carried him across the muddy rain soaked yard to a prefab like building at the other end. Once inside, they put him down on a long table. Hands went to his middle and began unbuckling the belt of his trousers. Even through the fog he knew this was wrong. He struggled with the hands trying to force them away but suddenly he was restrained and he squeezed his eyes shut as torchlight was shone directly in his face.

"Come on, get on with it Max. We haven't all night."

Sheer panic rose to Lees throat as a cloth was placed over his nose and mouth.

Then everything went black.

~o~

"Amanda, my office,"

Amanda got stiffly to her feet and headed towards Billy as he stood at his door. Francine shot her a rare look of sympathy. Billy ushered her in and closed the door. He then went to sit behind his desk.

"I got a call from Mr Montgomery over at the test centre. Do you know what he told me?" He asked.

Amanda knew.

Through the silence Billy went on.

"You haven't been to a class in over two weeks. Then on the rare occasions you do show up you turn up late, you don't participate and you don't hand in assignment work. Amanda we are trying to make an agent of you but if you don't have the commitment."

"With respect Sir, you are not trying to make me an agent. You are trying to distract me from going out there and finding Lee."

"You won't find Lee, you'll wind up dead." He yelled back.

Billy's sudden outburst made Amanda jump slightly.

In nervous agitation he got up from his chair and began to pace.

"Amanda, you're going out at night, hitting nightclubs and sleazy bars, talking to known criminals..."

"How do you know that,"

"Because we had you followed. Of course we did. I had you staked out from the very first day. I don't grant myself much credit Amanda but I know a rogue agent when I see one."

Amanda went to say something but she couldn't form the words. She was caught out.

"Amanda, Lee was once kidnapped while on a mission in Colombia. He was taken by a band of renegade pirates. He was beaten, tortured, deprived of decent food and water for over three weeks, he still managed to contact this office, he still managed to get himself home."

"What are you saying?"

Billy took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Next month the search for Lee will be officially called off."

"No, you can't do that." She yelled back.

"Listen to me now. I'm telling you this as an agent with over twenty years experience. Amanda...Lee is dead."

She shot to her feet. "Billy stop it. Stop it Billy. Why would you say such a thing. How could..."

She couldn't continue. Her eyes filled with tears. Billy went to her and gently put his arms around her as she sobbed.

"Why would you say such a thing," she whispered into his shoulder.

Billy held her tighter as tears began to form in his own eye's.

~o~

Deek was happy with his new worker. He decked him out in casual clothes, jeans, sweater and hooded jacket and had one of the girls give him a shave. His once groomed hair now hung in a loose fringe over his face but Deek thought he looked very respectable. Lee had lost weight and looked slightly scrawny now, he had a sore on the corner of his mouth that just wouldn't heal, his eyes looked constantly lost.

Hank nodded his approval as they shared a beer at Deek's desk. The prefab door to this office swung back and forth in the wind.

"Here, close that," Deek told him.

Lee looked to the door and back at the two men sitting behind the desk.

"Close it." Hank barked at him.

After a moment Lee limped over to the door and closed it shut.

"I thought you were supposed to get him hooked on gear?" He asked.

"They wanted him gone, he's gone. He's here with me. Fuck them. He's more useful to us the way he is. Send him into a department store and he can take anything and walk out. Even if the staff don't buy his pretty face they don't come down hard because they think he's a retard."

"He is though isn't he?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, think so."

Hank took a slug from his can and then held it out.

"Do you want some?" He asked.

Lee looked back at him in confusion.

"Come on, take some. Make you feel good."

Lee limped to the desk and taking the can he took a drink. He scowled at the taste making Deek chuckle.

Hank grinned. "You're right, he's a gold mine. Very nice face. You need to keep him in clean clothes though. Don't have him looking like those other junkies you keep. And we'll need to be sure he isn't picked up by Ronnie or those other night club snakes. They'll have him working for them in a basement room somewhere earning twice as much."

Deek burped loudly and reached over to get another can.

"Max didn't fix that leg too good. He still hobbles around like an old lady."

Hank nodded with a sniff. "We'll train him out of that. Pain is all in the mind."

As they continued on drinking and talking Lee hobbled to a corner of the small hut and sat down on the floor. After a while he pulled one knee up and placing his head on it he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Look, look at this for a haul man." Zack grinned back at Deek.

Deek barely acknowledged the enthusiastic young man.

Zack was a med student who had taken drugs in order to stay awake for the long hours of study. But his need for drugs grew from barbs to speed and finally to heroine. He was cast out by his heart broken family and Deek found him two years later on the street and gave him a place to sleep and enough heroine to keep him under control.

Now he smiled down with grey broken teeth at the haul of perfumes, watches, and jewels he poured on to the table.

"It was a cinch boss the cashier took one look at Billy here and she was doting on him the whole time, asking him was he ok, asking him who was lookin after him. Piece of cake."

Deek looked at Lee.

"Billy? I thought your name was Lee," he asked.

"He likes Billy," Zack explained.

Deek shrugged. "Whatever."

He reached into a drawer and pulled out a cellophane bag. The bag contained about a tablespoon full of brown powder. Zack's eyes followed the bag as his mouth began to water. Deek moved the bag back and over and grinned at how Zack's eyes followed it. He threw the bag suddenly and it landed in a corner. Zack looked for a moment with desperation in his eyes.

"Go get it," Deek told him.

Zack ran to the corner and bending low he picked up the small bag and put it into the pocket of his worn, filthy jeans.

"Get out," Deek muttered as he sifted through the haul.

With an enthusiastic nod Zack shuffled towards the door and was gone.

"You see why I didn't want to juice you up so you would be like them," Deek said to Lee.

Lee just stood behind the desk saying nothing, he had wanted to go with Zack.

Deek went on "those Moran's with their drugs, they're losers, I have another druggie who will sell this stuff on the street for me. If she gets caught she gets caught but none of it sticks to me. You see that Lee, that's how you operate. Never leave a trail."

Lee was hoping he could find Zack, Zack said he would buy him a hot dog. Lee was hungry he wanted a hot dog. Zack was kind, he would buy him a... Amanda."

Lee frowned as he tried to think. Amanda buys hot dogs. Amanda was also kind. Amanda buys hot dogs.

"Hay, you listening to me?"

Lee jumped slightly and looked at Deek. "You listen to me, you might learn something. You might just survive this game."

Once he left finally left the office Lee was lost. There was no one to show him where his trailer was and Lee kept forgetting which one. There was loads of trailers on Deek's lot and they all looked the same.

Lee smiled with relief as he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"Hay Billy, over here."

Zack had very little money and most of it he spent on drugs but there was still something of the med student in him and he felt protective of Lee. He sauntered over with a hot dog for his friend.

"Where's...your hot dog?" Lee asked.

"I took a bite out of yours, see." Zack showed him. "You eat man,"

They were given very little food. Lee devoured the hot dog as he limped along with Zack towards their trailer.

~o~

Dotty had insisted on this trip. A picnic in the mountains is just what they all needed. She fixed up a batch of ham and cucumber sandwiches, baked an apple pie and brought a large canister of milk. The boys weren't too old yet to enjoy such a treat. They brought a football and their fishing rods along. Dotty appreciated that Amanda was trying. She was engaging with the kids and she packed a rug for them to sit on and she even made some buns for the trip. She was trying. Maybe things would be better now.

The boys found a lake and began wading in the water with their trousers rolled up. They squealed that the water was freezing. Dotty couldn't convince Amanda so she herself went out to join them. Amanda laughed at their antics as the boys splashed their grandmother a little bit.

Amanda WAS trying. She was going through the motions of having a fun day with her mother and the kids. One day she would feel it again but right now all she felt was pure grief. She cried herself to sleep most nights. Her mother believed her to be just depressed. She couldn't share about Lee. Obviously she couldn't. It wasn't even grief it was despair. She couldn't bare not knowing what happened to him. Was he tortured, did he call out for her. Was he left alone. Did he die slowly. These thought tried to invade her every waking moment and certainly invaded her sleep when she eventually did dream. But she knew she had to go on now. It wasn't fair on Jamie and Philip. They needed their mother, and so she laughed at their antics and did her best. But it was later in the evening as they began packing up their picnic, something caught her eye.

She left the bag of used cups and napkins, she dropped it on the grass and began walking. Dotty watched her with concern.

"Amanda, what is it?" She asked.

"A grave Ma, a shallow grave,"

Amanda ran to it and began pulling the dirt away with her hands.

"It's a shallow grave," she called out as she continued. "Help me."

"Boys, the car is up in that direction. Bring these bags up with you." Dotty instructed.

Jamie and Philip just stood looking at their mother as she knelt on the ground and raked the dirt with her fingers.

"Boys go!" Dotty yelled.

They both jumped and took hold of the bags and moved off but Dotty took hold and hugged the pair as they went to pass her.

"It's alright, your mom is upset, I need to talk to her. You go on now." She told them.

Once they were gone up around the bend in the trail Dotty forcibly went to Amanda and took her hands from the dirt.

"Stop it Amanda, stop it." She yelled.

Amanda did stop it but broke down in heart wrenching sobs. her mother grabbed her and held her close.

"It's okay sweetheart I'm here. Your mothers here. Shhh, it's okay."

They sat for some time. Dotty holding her like she did when Amanda was a little girl.

Amanda told her everything. Dotty didn't scream or rant or tell her she was an irresponsible mother as Amanda always thought she would. She just listened.

~o~

There wasn't a lot of food for the occupants of the trailers. Deek would have barbecues for his friends with ribs, burgers and crates of beer. The workers he paid with heroine or barbs or uppers what food they needed they could scrounge themselves. Drug addicts had very little appetite anyway.

Lee on the other hand was hungry. He was out "working" with another druggie. They had hit the department stores early and once again Lee had managed to distract the cashier long enough for the other druggies to lift items. They even encouraged Lee to hide some small radios under his sweater. No one ever seemed to confront him.

Outside, the druggies took the radios from him and went off down an alley to cook up and smoke some heroine.

With little else to do Lee sauntered off down the street to look in a window. The cycle shop had a new bike in. It was a racer with really thin wheels and reflective stickers. Lee thought it might go very fast with those skinny wheels. He was about to turn from the window when he spotted something. On a stone step was what looked like a cheese and ham sandwich. Lee's tummy began to growl. It was late evening and all he had all day was half a bag of French fries he had found in the street. Without thinking he quickly ran and grabbed the sandwich.

"Hay!"

Lee looked at the man who owned the sandwich but he couldn't let it go. He took off and ran down the street. The man took off after him. Lee had begun on a run but his leg soon began to protest and soon he was limping. He limped as fast as he could and turned down into an alley hoping to lose the man.

But he could soon hear the sure foot steps as the man gained ground behind him. Worst still Lee stopped as the alley ended in a high wall. Lee tried to climb up on some boxes but his leg just wasn't having it and he fell back down onto the ground. He had just gotten to his feet when the man stood before him.

Lee went to a corner, he held the sandwich out hoping the man would just take it. The man approached.

"No, it's ok. I'm sorry i scared you. You can eat it." The man held up his hands as he approached.

"My name is Bob, what's your name?" He asked.

"Lee,"

"Those other guys, your friends Lee?" Bob asked.

Lee looked at him. Bob was dressed in a casual sweater and jeans. He had a very calm looking face. Lee wasn't afraid anymore.

"Yeah," He said.

Lee's face was in the light now and Bob could see him more clearly. He looked closely at him making Lee feel a little uncomfortable.

"Tell you what Lee, Ill make a deal with you. You can eat my sandwich if you just let me examine your eyes for one second. How about that."

After a moment Lee nodded his consent, still clutching the treasured sandwich.

"Ok, just sit on this box for me. Look at this Lee, it's a pen and it's also a torch. Isn't that neat?"

Lee nodded with a slight smile.

Bob put a hand to his shoulder and shined the torch in each of his eyes and then away to see how his pupils would react.

After a moment he pocketed the torch and ran a hand through Lee's hair.

"Did you hit your head recently Lee?" He asked.

"I don't know," Lee told him. "Can I eat the sandwich?"

"Sure buddy." He smiled.

Lee began eating. He took several bites at once.

Bob frowned at that. This man was obviously starving.

"You know you didn't need to take my sandwich. You see that van beside me. That is filled with sandwiches and coffee for you and your friends."

Lee looked up at him with doubt in his eyes.

Bob laughed. "It's true. We stop there every evening with sandwich's and coffee for everyone. You can get a sandwich there every evening Lee."

Lee smiled at that idea but Bob didn't smile back.

"Lee I work in St Mary's Memorial Hospital. We help people who are sick. I'd like you to come with me. We could run some small tests and make sure you're ok."

Lee was about to answer when he suddenly looked up. They were no longer alone. The other drug addicts had finished and had gone looking for him. Deek would not be pleased if his prize dupe had gone missing.

They moved forward surrounding Lee and Bob. Bob backed up against the wall.

"We don't want no trouble man, just give us your money," the tallest of them stepped forward to confront Bob. With a sigh of resignation Bob reached behind and pulling out his wallet he handed it to him.

He quickly pocketed the wallet and turned to Lee.

"Come on man,"

They all turned on their heel and took off running. Lee looked to Bob and back at the retreating junkies.

They stood for a moment at the entrance to the alley.

"Lee, come on," they yelled back at him.

"You'd best go," Bob told him. He didn't want anymore trouble.

After a moment Lee began to limp towards the ruffians.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dotty put a cup of coffee down on the table for Amanda.

"Come on, drink it while it's hot," she said.

Amanda put the cup to her mouth and took a sip. It tasted hot and sweet and dispelled some of the chills she felt running down her spine.

Dotty took her place beside her. "I think the best thing we can do is to send the boys to summer camp next month. They've been asking to go and it will be good for them."

"You mean time away from me, don't you mother,"

"I mean time spent with other children," Dotty told her firmly. "You need time to heal Amanda and you can't do that and look after the boys. You need some time to yourself,"

Amanda nodded and took her mothers hand. She was so grateful for her support. Dotty hadn't chosen to lecture her on the folly of her career path. Instead it seemed Dotty was relieved to know what it was that was so upsetting her daughter and she was there to help. For their part the boys went to bed happy that evening knowing they were going to escape the tension of the household for a couple of weeks. Dotty had a good talk with them and assured Jamie and Philip that their mother was going to be alright now. They both slept soundly that night.

~o~

Lee winced at the sound as Deek's man banged on the trailer door. He slept on the floor on a pile of threadbare blankets, a teenage girl slept next to him cuddled up close for warmth. The other occupants moaned as they came awake. Lee knew better than to linger in the trailer. Anyone who didn't immediately respond to the wake up call got cuffed around the head by one of Deek's henchmen.

Lee got to his feet pulling the protesting teen with him.. She was so thin he could pull her to her feet with one arm around her waist. She was wearing a skimpy sweater and torn jeans and looked as if she was freezing. She rarely spoke but cuddled next to Lee every night for warmth.

The other occupants of the trailer scrambled quickly to get their gear together so that they could have their fix before they started for the day. Lee left the trailer as the sweet scent of smoked heroine invaded his lungs. Once outside a big guy with tattoos and a bandana on his shaved head took hold of Lee's arm and walked him towards a prefab at the rear of the campsite. This happened every morning, clearly they thought he couldn't get there on his own. Once there he was ordered to shower and he was handed an outfit of cheap, clean clothing. Usually a pair of jeans, a sweater and a hooded top. Then he would line up with the other occupants of the trailers and they would be loaded into a van and driven into the heart of the city to begin shoplifting.

"You got any stuff?" The teenaged girl suddenly asked him as they stood waiting to board the van.

For a moment Lee didn't know what she was asking but then he shook his head.

"No," he told her.

She whined quietly to herself and rubbed her arms up and down as if she were cold.

"He ain't got nothin," another drug addict yelled over at her.

But then he was coming over.

"Look," he told her as he began to search through Lee's pockets.

Another came forward, curious to see if his friend had found anything on the fella.

"You got anything?" He asked, hoping for a share in it.

"No, he ain't got nothin," the addict said, pushing Lee up against the van.

They were loaded on to the van then, even in his hazy state of mind Lee knew enough to sit as far away from those two drug addicts as he could.

~0~

The day was long and tiresome. Lee had found a half eaten candy bar on the street but that was early in the day. By evening time he had about him that now familiar sick feeling of hunger. As he left a large department store, the rest of the gang headed to the van with their load and then headed off to a secluded alley to have their fix. There was nothing for him to do but wait around in the cold and look into shop windows. He was surprised to suddenly hear someone call out his name.

"Hay Lee, over here."

He stood up and could clearly see who was calling him. It was Bob. He turned to look up the street and wondered if he should run but before he could form a plan Bob was upon him.

"Hi Lee, its good to see you. I promised you a sandwich remember."

Lee was surprised as Bob led him towards the large van. Lee looked in and his mouth watered as he could see many sandwich's wrapped in cellophane and a large steamer tank to serve out coffee.

"Welcome to my kitchen," Bob said with an amicable smile. Lee smiled back. He was beginning to like Bob.

"What kind of sandwich do you want Lee, I have cheese, ham, peanut butter..."

"Chicken," Lee said quickly.

"Chicken it is,"

Bob handed him a chicken sandwich but took it back as Lee struggled to get the cellophane off it. He gave it back then and Lee began to wolf it down.

A woman suddenly appeared from around the truck and he began to eat more slowly. He didn't know her and felt suddenly on edge.

"This is him," Bob told her quietly.

She stared intently into his face.

"Lee, do you know your last name?" She asked.

She put a hand to his forehead and gently traced a cut on his hairline.

Lee shook his head and took another small bite.

"Lee, do you want some milk with that?" Bob handed him a cup of milk and put a good sized chocolate bar down on his lap.

"You can save that for later," he winked at him.

Bob then turned to the woman.

"Head trauma you think?" She asked.

"He has a good sized lesion on the back of his skull. Could have been some form of accident he walked away from,"

"Would he let me examine him?" She asked.

Bob approached Lee then with a smile.

"Lee, this is my friend Katy, she's a doctor at St Mary's Hospital too. We work together..."

"Hello," Lee said.

"Hello," she smiled back at him

" Lee, you have a bump on the back of your head; can she have a look at it?"

Lee put his sandwich down from his face. She approached and gently went through his hair.

"Someone is looking after him," she noted from his clean hair.

Bob shook his head as he approached.

"No, someone is using him to steal from department stores," he corrected.

"How do you know he is not doing that of his own volition," she asked as she continued to go through his hair.

"See that gang over there, he's with them."

She nodded. "Deek Pender's crew."

Lee saw them too.

"I'd better go," he told them in a stilted voice.

"One second sweetheart, I'm nearly finished."

Her fingers found a large scab on his head and he gasped as she pressed on it.

"I'm sorry honey," she said, immediately taking her hands away.

She turned to face him. "Lee, did you have a fall, can you remember being hurt?"

Lee looked with anxious eyes at the approaching gang and back at Bob.

"Off you go Lee but remember we are always here at 10 pm every night. Now repeat that."

"10 pm every night," Lee repeated with a smile. "Bye Bob,"

He went off then back to the other members of the gang. Bob wished that he had pocketed the chocolate bar instead of carrying it in his hand. The other gang members eyed the chocolate in his hand, he wouldn't have it for long.

"What do you think?" Bob turned to Katy.

"I think you're right, he needs intervention. There was definitely trauma to the skull. He could have walked away from a road accident. I don't know why but he strikes me as someone who lived a normal life with wife and kids a good job and then he got in an accident and disappeared."

"Yeah, i thought just the same thing. He hasn't the look of someone who has been living on the streets all his life and he doesn't seem to know his second name. I wonder should we go to the police about him."

Katy smirked. "Would they care, he shop lifts Bob. I think that would be their first priority. They'd just bang him up and close the case."

~0~

Lee jolted awake. Someone was banging loudly on the door of the trailer. For a moment he was confused. It was night time. Why...

The door suddenly burst open and the whole place was thrown into confusion. There was shouting, the sound of many dogs barking and the sounds of grunts and groans from those coming awake around him. Torch light spilled into the small cabin and it was invaded by large men in black carrying night sticks. Lee was hauled to his feet with the others and marched outside.

He was slammed against the side of the trailer and searched by two officers. Then his hands were brought roughly behind his back and he winced as cuffs were fitted tightly to his wrists. Fear filled his heart as he was pulled towards a large black van parked at the edge of the trailer site. He didn't understand the words barked at him as he was searched and he was wary of the the night stick the man carried in his hand as he pulled Lee with him. He was loaded into the van along with six others from the site. As he sat the officer bent low and strapped a steal manacle to his ankle. He shuddered slightly as the door was slammed shut then and locked from the outside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N Sorry guys real life got in the way again and had me busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll update again real soon.

"Ok...Lee, What's your address. LEE LOOK AT ME. Where do you live?."

The officers brash tone brought Lee back to face him. He was finding it hard to concentrate such was the noise and confusion all around him. Many others were put sitting on chairs around the many desks and what little information they would volunteer was typed up. Many more waited to be processed. It was getting late and the temperature in the station was starting to rise. Scuffles broke out between those arrested and the officers.

Lee's arms were beginning to ache as they were tied behind his back. He sat in a straight backed chair across from Officer Henry Malloy. The officer sighed heavily and tried again.

"Come on, you don't want to be sitting at this desk all night tell me where you live," Officer Malloy asked in a calmer tone.

But Lee couldn't answer, he simply didn't know.

One of the drug addicts from his trailer shuffled over.

"I know'd where he lives, I know'd this dude, yeah best fren..." he began to mumble incoherently.

"Why don't you take a seat over there," Officer Malloy snapped at him.

"Trying ta help..." he shrugged.

"I said get over there. Barney, can't you do something?"

Barney the station orderly shrugged. "The cells are all full, it's crazy in here tonight, must be a full moon or something."

Officer Malloy looked over at Lee and huffed. "See what I have to put up with, now come on. Your first name is Lee, we need your last name and your address."

Barney shuffled over with a cup of coffee for the officer.

"Thanks," Officer Malloy took a noisy slug of the hot beverage and laid it down on a pile of papers.

"I think he's mentally deficient," Barney said, looking over at Lee.

Officer Malloy gave a heavy sigh, "I know that, question is what do we do with him. He doesn't seem to know who he is and I don't get the impression that he's bluffing."

Barney shrugged, "he came in with the other junkies. He was ripping off local department stores with them for the last two weeks. Between them they netted a tidy sum."

"Barney, get him something to eat and put him down in the cells with the rest of them. Try and find one which is not over crowded. I suspect we have a case of diminished responsibility here."

Barney was about to carry out this order when Officer Malloy noticed someone hovering near his desk.

"What!" he barked.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Dr Robert Neugent. I work at St Mary's hospital." Bob quickly handed them a card.

Officer Malloy looked at it and frowned as Barney tried to look over his shoulder.

"What's this about?" he barked, losing patience.

"It's about this man Lee, I have been following his case and I suspect that he has a serious head injury."

Officer Malloy inspected the little card again.

"Is that right, so if I were to ring up St Mary's hospital they would know all about you. Is that what you're telling me."

"It is," Bob nodded with the arrogance of a qualified doctor.

"Hmm!" Officer Malloy looked over at Lee. He was staring down at the desk as if in a world of his own.

"He had a head injury you say,"

"A suspected head injury, we'd need to run some tests."

Officer Malloy shook his head. "It can't be done, he's in police custody due to be charged for petty theft. We were about to take him down to the cells. I can see to it that the station doctor gives him the once over when he comes in on Monday."

Bob nodded at that. "Ok, I'll leave the matter in your hands then. But if his condition deteriorates overnight call 911."

Officer Malloy seemed to nod and frown all at the same time. "what do you mean deteriorates?" he asked.

"If he becomes confused or listless, if he vomits or becomes dizzy or disorientated. if you see any of those signs call 911."

Officer Malloy reached over his desk as he spotted the head of the department heading toward his office.

"Captain, Captain, I need you over here a minute."

~o~

The next morning even before he had his first cup of coffee Bob was called into the office of the chief medical officer. He grimaced to himself as he headed down the dreaded coridor. He knew what this was about.

"Are you out of your mind, you take a man out of police custody siting the name of this hospital as your reference and you base this all on a hunch. May I remind you Dr Neugent that you are still on active probation."

"Yes sir, I am aware of that,"

"I hope you are. This hospital has a good reputation, the last thing we need is mavericks running amok and taking matters into their own hands. All I'm saying is you should have contacted me first."

"And what would have happened if I did Sir," Bob asked

"Your concerns for this man would have been noted. The case would have gone up to the board for review, relevant paper work would have been put in place, due process."

"And while we were going the route of due process Lee could have died in a prison cell."

"Oh I see you're on first name basis with him, Dr Neugent, you really should..."

"He doesn't know his last name."

"I see... well we'll talk about this later. Right now I have a meeting with the board. Our patrons want to know exactly how last years fund raising money was spent. It didn't come out of their miserable pockets that's for damn sure."

Bob was dismissed soon after. He knew it was not the end of the matter. He would face some disciplinary action over this but for now he put that out of his head. He was met in the corridor by his colleague and friend Jackson Millar.

"You were right," he said, handing over a large folio to his friend.

"He has a hair line fracture to his skull. Kate thinks that there was intracranial bleeding but it may have stopped on its own. Otherwise he'd be dead by now."

Bob took the folio case from his friend and took out the X-rays to have a look.

"I knew it," he muttered. "Where is he now Jacko?"

"They took him up to the sixth floor. he's not too happy. I suggest we post a special carer to him, make sure he doesn't head off into the night."

"I'll take care of it, thanks Jacko."

"No problem buddy, he's a nice dude I see where you were going with that."

Bob gave him back the xrays and headed towards the lift.

~o~

Lee stood in the corner of the room. A young carer was trying to coax him to eat, he hadn't touched his lunch tray.

"Hi Lee," Bob sat down on the bed. "I know the food is terrible," he smiled. "All the bullet eggs and tapioca pudding you can eat."

"I should go back," Lee stumbled over his words. "Deek will be mad,"

"I think your friend Deek has more to worry him Lee, he and his friends were picked up by the feds."

"I should...be there too. He'll get mad, might come here. He might hit...people," lee ran a hand over a bruise on his right arm as he spoke.

Bob went to him. He could clearly see finger marks within the bruise.

"Lee look at me, he's not coming here, he's not going to hurt you again."

Lee did look at him but his eyes were full of fear.

"Why...am I here Bob. I don't...belong,"

"You belong to someone pal, we have to find that someone."

That next weekend Dotty brought Amanda down to her sisters log cabin in Iowa for the forth of July celebrations. The boys were away in summer camp and Dotty felt it was an ideal time to take her daughter away for a well needed break.

That evening the family huddled around a small fire roasting marshmallows and watching the fireworks light up the night sky. They all cheered with each impressive burst of color. Amanda cheered too but then she suddenly remembered. She walked forward as if to get a better look but she was remembering last July. She was out on a case with Lee and she couldn't hear his instructions such was the noise of fireworks overhead. They both ended up laughing about it as nothing had gone right that day. Now standing alone looking out at the night sky she couldn't stop the flow of tears that streamed down her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N Thanks everyone for all your kind reviews. I'm so grateful for all your encouragement. I am posting a double post of chapters 11 and 12 to finish out the story. I hope you enjoy them.

~o~

Bob sauntered down the corridor. He had finished his rounds for the day and now he was heading to Lee's room to take him down to the restaurant for a soda and a burger. This had become a daily routine since Lee had recovered from corrective surgery to his leg. Bob had a hand in that surgery. It was a mess. They found to their horror that someone had reset the bone incorrectly which brought on a massive infection. The pain of walking must have been terrible. No wonder he was limping everywhere.

Lee had become very agitated prior to surgery and he had to be held down and sedated. Bob felt bad about that now. They had no idea at the time that someone had preformed an illegal procedure on him. He must have been terrified. But that was all behind him now and Lee was doing better every day. He was becoming familiar with staff members and could now remember not only their names but what job they did in the hospital. His speech had come on in leaps and bounds too since admission. He'd be soon ready for the rehabilitation unit. Bob rounded the corner and sauntered into the room.

"Hay buddy, what's up," he stopped in his tracks as an old man stared back at him.

"Eh sorry," he began to back out.

"No wait, I've been trying to use this bell but it doesn't seem to be working. Will ye hand me that bottle. I need to go,"

"Sure," Bob handed him the urinal and pulled the curtain around his bed to give him some privacy. That done he backed out of the room and headed towards the nurses station.

"Hi," he smiled at the young nurse behind the counter. The nurses offices was littered with large folders, sheets of paper and half cups of cold coffee.

"Mr Morrison is looking for a sleeping tablet for tonight, could you prescribe him one?" She asked before he could speak.

"Give me a look at his file,"

She had it ready and handed it to him.

He looked through the file noting what other meds the man was taking. He quickly scribbled down a prescription and handed the folder back to her.

"I was looking for Lee X, wheres he at now?" He asked.

"He's been discharged."

The smile fell away from Bob's face.

"Discharged, what do you mean?"

The nurse suddenly looked flustered.

"We were told to free up the bed. He was due for discharge and so we were told to move him on. We got in contact with social services and they found a place. He was sent to a care home out in the country."

Chief Medical Officer Morris Tobin looked up with disapproval as his door was barged open and Dr Neugent stormed in.

"It is customary to knock when you enter Doctor," he snapped.

"I couldn't give a crap," Bob told him.

The older man put a hand up.

"Be careful. I know what this is about. We thought it better to remove him while you were away for the weekend. Easier on both of you. I say be careful Dr. Neugent because through out this whole episode you have shown a level of unprofessionalism that quite frankly has disappointed me. Of all of our junior staff I felt sure that you were one of our more promising candidates but you have let your emotions get the better of you. Quite frankly Dr Neugent I am disappointed in you."

"We were getting places with him. He was becoming sharp, remembering names, speaking clearly, aware of his surroundings and timeline. We were getting places with him."

"That was not your remit Dr Neugent. We are here to see to peoples physical needs. Mr Lee X has been sent down to St Marys Home. The country air will do him good."

"St Marys...I wouldn't board my dog there,"

"You forget yourself Doctor, St Marys is an excellent establishment. He will be well looked after."

"He'll never come out of there," Bob uttered sadly.

"Dr Neugent, you have many other patients. We all at some time meet with a case that tugs at our heart, makes us want to care for them forever but no, we patch them up and send them out and hope they never return. That is the life of a doctor, now I suggest you get back to work. I will overlook this outburst as I know how much you cared for Mr X. He is not your patient anymore."

There was nothing more to say. Bob turned and walked out closing the door quietly after him. Outside he stood in the empty corridor. He looked up at a portrait of a doctor long since deceased. The man wore a black suit and had a great bush of a mustache. He looked down at Bob and seemed to disapprove of him too. Standing alone in that wood paneled corridor with it's great mahogany doors and shiny buffed within an inch of its life floor Bob wondered what he was doing here. All he ever wanted was to help people. You patch them up and send them off. He shook his head and began walking slowly down the corridor lost in his thoughts.

~o~

The staff were glad that he could at least dress himself. They barely spoke to him as they hurried in to wash and dress the others. There was no privacy, he shared a room with six others. He turned his back on them now as he began to unbutton his pajamas.

"Don't be shy," one of the carers called over to him. "You're the best looking thing in here, and that includes Raymone. Can I help you wash?"

"Lucy!" Raymone called out. "He can wash himself. Get him a basin of water and then go and see if the shower room is free. Trevor is due a shower this morning."

Lucy huffed as she left the room. Raymone said no more but continued to undress a man who was bed bound.

There was no sleep to be had that first night as one of the other residents was moaning and crying all night and another kept coming over and trying to wake him. The nurses began to walk the other residents out of the room now as they were dressed and Raymone gestured with a grunt that Lee should follow them. After walking the length of several dark corridors he found himself in a massive hall. There was a table at the very top where nurses helped some residents to eat. For a moment Lee feared that someone would be spooning mush into his mouth but seconds later someone took his arm and walked him over to a table near the very end. It was a long table, there was a plastic bowl and spoon for every sitting and a large plastic mug.

Fights broke out between the residents. One dark man got up and a large man quickly took his seat. A shouting match ensued. A shouting match which could have come to blows. The staff didn't seem to want to intervene. They sat in a line drinking coffee just watching the residents.

Prayers were said and soon after two large spoons of oatmeal was slopped into his bowl. His mug was filled with milk. The oatmeal was bland, there was no sugar or honey to add to it. He dulled the taste by taking mouthfuls of milk between spoonfuls. He looked around at the other inmates, some on them were shouting, some were just rocking in their seats, what was this place. A nurse suddenly caught his eye and his heart leaped in his chest but no he didn't know her. She had soft brown hair and wore lip gloss on her lips...he didn't know her but just for a moment he thought he did.

To add to the confusion in the afternoon the place was full of children. They brought balloons and small presents. They tried to cheer the residents but the day room was full with excited children making the residents agitated and a little aggressive. Lee stood in a corner, he put a hand to his right arm scratching at an imaginary itch. He looked anxiously around, this was wrong, he didn't belong here. He missed Bob but suddenly he felt he didn't belong with Bob either. Anxiety began to crowd in on him. He looked down as a child was suddenly looking up at him.

"Here," the boy handed him a balloon. Lee took it from him. He wanted the boy to go but the child continued to stare up at him.

"Do you want some cake, there is cake over there. We made it. I can get you some."

Still looking anxiously around at the masses of people and streamers and balloons Lee gave a shaky nod of his head.

~o~

Lee found himself outside. He was walking, just walking. He had to get away from the noise. He was prone to head aches anyway but all the commotion in the day room really made his head hurt and brought with it the fuzzy thoughts. He had to be by himself to think them out. One of the residents had a beer glass in his hand, he was moving it to and fro and singing to the children. The image reminded Lee of someone but he couldn't quite form the picture. If only his head would stop hurting.

He had walked out the gate and down a cobbled stone side walk. The care home drive was full of cars as it was Sunday and relatives were visiting. No one noticed him leave.

"Can I help you...can I help you," the lady asked again.

He was standing in a small groceries store.

"No," he shook his head and began to back out.

"Are you ok?" She smiled.

She turned to her husband and something passed between them. He went to the phone and picking up the receiver he dialed a familiar number.

He left the store and continued on down the street. He passed quiet little houses and shut up shops, their windows portraying mannequins with slightly old fashioned clothes. He came to a gate over looking a field. He put his elbows on the gate and looked at the cows grazing lazily in the late evening sun.

He thought again of the resident in the care home holding the large cup, it wasn't a beer glass it was a large cup. He was rocking it back and forth singing a song.

A car suddenly pulled up beside him. Three large men got out. One of them was Raymone. He put his hands up as he approached Lee.

"Now come on, we don't want any trouble."

Lee began to back away but they surrounded him. He wasn't going to struggle but they took hold of him roughly and began dragging him towards the car.

"Here get his head, get him in," Raymone barked as people across the road stoped in their tracks and began to watch. He was pushed into the car and they sped off back to the care home. The car went in around the back and he was pulled out and marched between them. At this point he was frightened. Confusion was crowding in on him and he was beginning to forget everything, even where he was. Lee suddenly broke free of them and ran the length of the corridor. He slammed into a metal door and tried to open it but it was locked from the outside. He was wrenched from the door and dragged into a nearby treatment room. Raymone opened a cabinet and quickly went through its contents. Lee was hauled onto a treatment bed and held down by three other men. One of them ripped open the button and pulled the sleeve of his shirt up past his elbow.

"Quit struggling or it will hurt," the man yelled into his face.

A tourniquet was pulled tight on his upper arm to bring up his veins as Raymone filled a syringe.

"You're not qualified to administer that," Lee said with a grimace as he struggled.

They all looked at each other.

"Quick give it to him." One of them said nervously as he struggled to hold Lee in place.

The syringe was pushed into the vein in his arm. Lee took in a sharp breath as pain radiated up his arm, seconds later he was unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N This is a double post. Please read chapter 11 first. Thank you.

~o~

There was no wheelchairs available. Lee was still groggy from the strong dose nevertheless he was hauled to his feet and marched between two male carers. He didn't know where he was going, he wasn't told. He struggled to keep his eyes open and his feet under him. He stumbled to the ground and without a word they hauled him back up and pulled him down a flight of steps. He was brought through to an office and dumped down on a chair.

Through blurred vision he could see that someone in white was sitting behind a desk.

Someone spoke over his head.

"He tried to escape, we can't have another like that,"

The blurred image behind the desk nodded and wrote something down.

"The last one was gone for two days. Stupid night staff didn't notice. They found her dead two days later on the beech two miles away. We can't have that."

"I know about that, why do you have to remind me. Such trouble. We'll keep him down here, give him something to keep him calm. It won't happen again."

The carers who brought him down here left the office then. The person behind the desk did not speak to him. After a moment he got up and left the room. Lee tried to look up, tried to make sense of where he was. This wasn't familiar to him. Minutes later the person returned with two other male carers.

Without a word they hauled him up out of the chair and walked him out of the office. They marched him down a corridor. He could hardly see, his vision had no focus and everything was blurred. They turned right and he was thrown down on what felt like a bed. He tried to react as they began unbuttoning his shirt and belt but the heavy dose took all of his energy.

"It's an early bedtime for you," one of them muttered as he was roughly turned on his side and could feel someone pulling off his shirt.

~o~

Amanda was so glad to be having the boys home again. She missed them, she had too much time to think on her own. Dotty had gone back to her own place and it was up to Amanda now. She gave the house a good clean and there was a vase of fresh flowers on the table. Despite her depression she was determined to make their home coming special. It was a good thing she had cooked their favorite spaghetti and meatballs dinner, they came in starving and narky as hell after a four. hour bus ride in the sweltering heat.

"Come on, don't just drop your bags in the hall bring them to your rooms and I'll go through them tomorrow." She told them.

Before they could pass her she pulled them into her arms for a hug. Usually they would scoff at that but they missed her too. Over dinner they told her all about their adventures.

"We went fishing and Philip caught a large salmon,"

"I wanted to tell her that," Philip moaned.

Amanda quickly diffused the situation.

"That's great Philip well done you."

"Yeah mom and I won a three legged race, I ran it with another boy as Philip had hurt his leg."

"Is your leg ok?" Amanda asked the boy.

Philip began to frown and whined, "Maybe you should look at it later, it's nearly healed but maybe you should see it."

"Ok!" She smiled at the boy ruffling his hair.

"We had to earn merit badges like in the scouts by doing good deeds," Jamie went on.

"What good deeds did you do," Amanda asked taking a spoon full of spaghetti and wrapping it onto her fork.

"We had to make each others beds, clean up the local neighborhood, bake a cake and take it to a home full of old people."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that, I didn't send you there to work. And this care home...were they all old. I wasn't told about that in the brochure."

"Yeah it was ok mom, they were all old. They were nice except for one who got in a fight. The nurses took him off somewhere."

Amanda frowned, she still didn't like the idea. She paid good money for that summer camp and she hears that they visited a health facility and were put picking up papers in the local neighborhood.

"One of them was young," Philip went on.

"Hmm?" Amanda turned to him.

"One of them in the care home. He looked like your friend mom, the one who used to hang around in the garden."

"If he was prowling around in the garden he was no friend of mine," Amanda grinned as she poked through her salad with a fork.

"Yeah don't be an idiot Philip," Jamie snapped.

"He was her friend she used to talk to him."

"You're a dork,"

"So are you,"

"Now boys," Amanda was quick to intervene. "You're both tired after your trip. What say you get an early night."

"Aw mom," Jamie began to protest.

"No that's it now, you can tell me all about it tomorrow but once you finish up your dinner I want you to get your heads down."

"See what you did," Jamie growled at Philip.

Philip rested his head on his hand as he ate.

"He was moms friend, he used to talk to her. I was nice to him I gave him a balloon. His name was Lee." he muttered to himself.

The fork froze in Amandas hand.

"What...what was that Philip."

"You used to talk to him at the window. My room is above, I could hear. I heard you call him Lee."

"Oh my God,' she muttered.

~o~

Amanda called Dotty and then she called Billy. Dotty wasn't impressed. She talked of having Amanda committed. It was past eleven at night and she wanted Dotty to babysit so she could go driving off in the dark. Dotty shook her head in despair as Amanda grabbed her bag and keys and gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek.

Billy was out that night she left a message on his answering machine. She knew that he would be equally underwhelmed by this but she had to take this chance. She drove like a maniac little regarding her speed in her haste to get there. She held a map in her lap and a flash light trying to follow a tiny trail on the crumpled paper that led way out into the countryside.

Eventually just over two and a half hours later she pulled up into the Driveway of St Mary's care home.

The nurse in charge was shocked to receive a visitor at this hour. She looked at Amanda as if she had just committed a murder.

"No, no visitors at this hour, it's past 1am. Come back tomorrow," the Asian girl said.

"This is an emergency, I'm here in connection with a missing person. His name is Lee Stetson,"

"No Lee Swanson here," the nurse yelled back.

"No Stetson," Amanda nearly screamed at her.

The door was banged in her face. Amanda looked about desperately. After a moment she headed back to her car. She found herself minutes later at the local police station.

The sheriff lived just across the street and he begrudgingly left his warm couch, his beer and The Pyramid Game to amble over to the station. Amanda quickly told him about Lee and how they had been searching for him for months and how the staff at the home wouldn't allow her admittance to make an identification.

"St Marys is an excellent institution. I know some of the workers there personally and they are fine upstanding citizens. You ask anyone here. They attend church once or twice a week and give generously to the church fund. We ain't never had any complaints about anything connected to that there home. And I defy you miss to find any wrong doing."

"I didn't say there was any wrong doing what I'm saying is that they may have a resident living there who is on the missing persons register. He's been missing for months.

"Look lady, why don't you come back tomorrow. I'm sure they'll be glad to help you out then. If he's up there he ain't going anywhere overnight. Come back tomorrow."

Amanda looked from one to the other. She was getting nowhere with these people. It was like a brick wall. Reluctantly she left the station. Even more reluctantly she headed back to her car and drove off towards the next town. She needed to find somewhere to bed down over night. She would return first thing in the morning.

First thing in the morning became two o clock in the afternoon. She had returned at 9am and they wouldn't entertain her. The receptionist had told her to return at visiting time, and so she was there at two o clock on the dot.

"Excuse me, that is the staff car park, you can't park there." Someone called out to her.

"I'll only be a minute," she called back as she hurried towards the entrance. She was happy to note other people were now coming and going from the building.

"No, we have no one here by that name," the prim looking young woman behind the desk told her. Amanda quickly rifled through her bag looking for a picture of him.

As she did another man rudely went in front of her.

"Excuse me. I've just been with my friend and I have some concerns. He has deteriorated since coming here. He has lost weight, he is unresponsive, can you explain this to me please. Has he even seen a doctor since his admittance?"

"I don't have a picture," Amanda called out desperately. "I'm sorry I don't have a picture. I forgot it. He's about six ft one inches, he has brown hair..."

"There is no Lee Stetson here," the woman snapped.

Amanda suddenly felt a shred of doubt for the first time. Maybe Philip meant that he saw someone who looked like Lee. In fact now that she thought about it, that's what he meant. Both the receptionist and the other man were staring at her now.

"I'm sorry," she muttered and she turned to go.

Out in the car park she struggled to keep the tears from her eyes as she headed back to her car.

"Ma'am, excuse me ma'am." Someone called after her.

"I know, it's the staff car park. I'm moving my car now." Amanda yelled back as she rifled through her bag looking for her keys.

"No eh, sorry I...you said you were looking for someone."

She looked up. It was the man who had been at reception.

"Hi, I'm sorry I couldn't help overhearing, My name is Dr Robert Neugent, people call me Bob."

He extended a hand and Amanda shook it.

"I...I have a friend in there, I'm trying to help him. He was homeless, now he is in the care of the state. He's in there. If I could just find someone who knows him who could make a clear identification then maybe I could get him the care he needs." Bob was grasping at straws he knew it but he was growing desperate. He couldn't stand by and let this man fall through the cracks.

Amanda stood staring at him, she didn't know what to say.

"All I know about him is that his first name is Lee. He's smart, he's compassionate, he doesn't belong in there, he belongs with people who care about him."

Bob put a hand in his pocket and fishing out a fresh Kleenex he handed it to Amanda as tears started in earnest.

When eventually she had gotten herself under control she looked at Bob.

"I need to meet your friend," she said.

~o~

Amanda was careful as they descended the rickety narrow staircase. She stared with wide eyes at the cracked paint and cobwebs clinging to every light fitting. Bob led her to a large gloomy, clinical looking day room. It was a massive room but it was nearly filled to capacity with residents. Some were sitting, some were aimlessly walking in a circle, some were crouched on the floor. Some were standing and just wailing. Amanda's heart went out to them. As she looked around she was shocked at the sheer number of people crowded in here. As her eyes scanned around they suddenly froze on one spot. A lone figure sat hunched in a chair looking barely conscious.

Lee," she whispered.

His breaths became hitched as he gazed up at her. Slowly she crouched down to his level and put her arms around him. She tried to hold back her tears as she took in his condition. She could feel his bones through the thin cotton shirt he was wearing. He broke from the embrace and looked back at her his breaths still hitching in his chest. He reached up and put a hand to her hair, gently touching a stray curl on her forehead.

"Your name is Amanda," he said between breaths. A single tear ran down his cheek.

"I...don't remember everything."

She took hold of his hands. "It's alright now Lee, you're safe. we found you." She tried to control her voice as tears glistened in her eyes.

Lee suddenly gave her a dimpled smile. Amanda had to choke back a sob as she hugged him again.

~o~

"Excuse me, what are you doing," the receptionist came around her desk as they breezed past her.

"Mr Stetson will be checking out today," Bob told her as he hurried past her bringing Lee with him. Amanda ran ahead to open the car.

She stopped short as Bob and Lee came up behind her.

"They've clamped the car," she told them.

"It was in the staff car park," the receptionist told her curtly.

Two senior male nurses came and stood directly in their path.

"Excuse me, would you mind moving please, we wish to leave," Amanda said.

"You can't take him unless you are registered as his next of kin. He has no kin so that means he stays here."

"I am taking him out of here today and you are not going to stop me. There is no way he is going to spend another night in this place," Amanda told them. She looked to Bob but he looked less certain. Technically a patient could not be removed from a care facility without the permission of next of kin and Bob knew that.

"We'll just see what the Sheriff has to say about that," One of the senior nurses grinned. "You know of course that this is attempted kidnapping, you could find yourselves in serious hot water."

The color seemed to drain from Bob's face, just then he could see his career as a doctor dissolve before him.

As if on cue a black and white cop car appeared through the gates and wound it's way up the drive towards them.

"Here's the Sheriff, now we'll see," the nurse grinned as his old friend Sheriff Tucker approached. His smile faded somewhat as four large land rovers with tinted windows followed behind the cop car.

The Sheriff got out practically before the car stopped and waddled towards them.

"Oh you found him, this is him I presume. I'm so glad lady. That's great." The Sheriff babbled.

Behind him Billy emerged from the first Land Rover followed by several other agents. A medical team emerged from the last car and quickly took charge of Lee checking his vital signs. As he was surrounded by medical staff he looked over at Amanda, she gave him a reassuring smile. He knew then that he could trust them.

"Well done Amanda," Billy put a hand to her shoulder.

"How did you know," she asked.

"You left a message on my answer phone remember."

"I told you I was heading to St Mary's, I didn't say where it was," she reasoned.

"Amanda, I've been in this business a while. If we can't find a care home out in the sticks I don't think we're in the right business do you."

"Probably not sir," she smiled.

~o~

Lee and Amanda entered the office together, judging by their smiles Billy judged that their case was going well.

"I take it you've bagged Feldman," Billy said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Just about," Lee answered. "He's due to fly out on the 9.30 flight to..."

"Geneva," Amanda put in quickly.

Lee nodded his thanks.

"We have a team waiting at the airport. He will have the coke sewn into a compartment in his carry on luggage. He has hired a young girl to take drugs through customs. She will be caught, that will create the diversion and he then thinks that he will cross through without incident."

"But we'll be waiting," Billy smiled.

"We'll be waiting," Lee nodded.

"Who's the girl?" Billy asked.

"She's just some kid they hired to ferry drugs for them. Of course she doesn't know she's been duped. We've been following for the last two and a half weeks. Her name is Mary..."

"Preston, she's from Nevada," Amanda finished for him.

Billy smiled "Well it seems you have it all sewn up. Scarecrow can you talk to the technical team. They want to double check that everyone concerned is wired and ready.

Lee frowned. "Of course they're wired and ready," he muttered as he left the office. "What do they think we're doing here."

Billy then turned to Amanda.

"Clever," she smiled.

"How's things going?" He asked.

"Good, I'd say things are very good. He is getting fewer headaches. I won't lie to you his short term memory is still a little hazy but he manages. He's excelling," Amanda nodded, quick to diffuse any negative comment.

"He's excelling as he has you as a partner," Billy smiled warmly. "I wanted to talk to you alone because I didn't want to upset him. I know the St Marys case is close to your heart Amanda. We have sent an undercover team in this week to assess the situation there and gather evidence. Hopefully with our findings the place will be closed down and the residents will be housed in more suitable accommodation."

"That would be very welcome sir," Amanda grinned.

"As for the other case the trail has run cold. We know that Lee was running with a gang. He had the head injury at that point but how he sustained the injury will I think forever be a mystery."

"I suppose it could have been any one of the felons we come across," Amanda noted.

"Comes with the job Amanda. You take care of yourself out there too."

"I will sir,"

~o~

Lee met Amanda in the outer office and gazed at her suspiciously.

"What was all that about?" He asked her, a trace of fear in his eyes.

"Never you mind, if I want to suck up to the boss I at least deserve some privacy."

Lee had to give her a smile at that.

She linked arms with him.

"Come on, I'll treat you to lunch. They do a great lasagna and garlic bread at the Bistro across the road."

As they left the building and stood to cross to the other side of the street a young girl in a school uniform suddenly caught Lees eye. He had the strangest de ja vu feeling that he's seen her before.

Jessica recognized him immediately as the man who nearly died in the old house. She stopped and blew him a kiss before going on her way. She never gave him another moments thought.

The End.


End file.
